Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario
Sault Ste. Marie (pronounced Soo Saint Marie) is a city of about 75,000 people in northern Ontario, Canada. It is in the area of the Northern Ontario Hockey Association. =Hockey in Sault Ste. Marie= Teams * Batcewana Attack (Canadian International Hockey League, 2014-Present) * Sault Ste Marie Atomics * Sault Ste. Marie Buckley Cubs * Sault Ste. Marie Canadians (USHL, 1968-1972) renamed Greyhounds * Sault Ste Marie Erzi's Kids * Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds # (United States Amateur Hockey Association, 1920-1922) join Northern Ontario Hockey Association # (Northern Ontario Hockey Association, 1922-1925) join Central Hockey League # (Central Hockey League, 1925-1926) folded # (Northern Ontario Hockey Association, 1926-1927) folded # (NOHA, Jr, 1928-1945) disband when arena destroyed by fire # Michigan-Ontario-Wisconsin League, 1947-1948) # (Northern Ontario Hockey Association (Sr.), 1948-1959) folded # (Northern Ontario Junior Hockey Association, 1962-1972) join OHA as expansion team # (USHL, 1972-1973) already have team in OHA Jr. A # (OHA Jr. A, 1972-1974) league becomes OMJHL # (OMJHL, 1974-1980) league becomes OHL # (Ontario Hockey League, 1980-Present) # (Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, 2002-2003) revert to Soo Thunderbirds name * Sault Ste Marie Industrials * Sault Ste Marie Legion * Sault Ste Marie Red Wings * Soo Kewadin Indians (North American Hockey League, 1995-2005) * Canadian Soo (International Professional Hockey League, 1904-1907) * Soo Thunderbirds # (Eastern Professional Hockey League, 1959-1962) become Syracuse Braves # (Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, 1999-2002) renamed Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds # (Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, 2003-Present) Arenas *Wrigley's Arena at Sault early 1900's to 1910 destroyed by fire; Ridge Street Ice-A-Torium in Michigan used until Gouin Street arena opens in 1913 *GFL Memorial Gardens (2006-Present) formerly Steelback Centre and Essar Centre *Gouin Street Arena (1913-1945) rebuilt, destroyed by fire in 1945, rebuilt destroyed by fire in 1965 was built on same site of Wrigley's Arena at Sault *Norris Center (temporary facility, located in Michigan on the campus of Lake Superior State University now known as Taffy Abel Arena) used in 1979 due to roof repairs at Sault Memorial Gardens *Pullar Stadium (temporary facility, located in Michigan) used between 1945 fire and completion of Sault Memorial Gardens *Sault Memorial Gardens (1949-2006) *McMeeken Arena *Pee Wee Arena *Rankin Arena & Community Centre *John Rhodes Community Centre *Queen Elizabeth Oval Players * Ken Belanger * Greg Blais * Mike Buchanan * Kevin Conway * Matt D'Agostini * Guy Delparte * Paul DiPietro * Babe Donnelly * Phil Esposito * Tony Esposito * Drew Fata * Rico Fata * Brian Finley * Peter Fiorentino * Ron Francis * Sean Gagnon * Don Grosso * Bryan Helmer * Don Herriman * Cole Jarrett * Joe Klukay * Jerry Korab * Paul Maurice * Chico Maki * Wayne Maki * Jim McBurney * Alex McKinnon * Gerald Munro * Lou Nanne * John Parco * Jim Ralph * Glenn Ramsay * Matt Ravlich * Norm Schmidt * Jordan Smith * Chris Thorburn * Zack Torquato * Gene Ubriaco * Dennis Vial * Jim Wiley * Mike Zuke Category:Ontario towns Category:Independent teams in Northern Ontario Senior Playoffs